


Prison Sex [Writer’s Block ]

by APastandFutureNerd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Will, Canon Divergence, Choking, Dom Dr. Frederick Chilton, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Frederick thirsts for Will, Hannibal slut-shames him, Humiliation, I don’t know how to label this fic, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall, Prison Sex, Sub Will Graham, The Silence of the Lamb Elements, Top Hannibal, Unsafe Sex, Very Bad BDSM Etiquette, Voyeurism, Weird fic, Will Graham is a little slutty, jailbreak, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Will and Hannibal get caught by the FBI in Santiago de Cuba and spend their time incarcerated in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane in single cells separated from each other. Prison life is not easy. One day an opportunity arises to be close to Hannibal again and Will has an idea. He strikes a bargain with Chilton in secret.“Here’s the bargain. One week in a shared cell with Lecter but at the end of the week you have to repay me that favour after our therapy session. If you do it, I’ll let you see him once a week afterwards. If you refuse, I’ll give you just one day.” Chilton whispered seducingly.Will needs to get slutty to achieve his aim. But getting close to Hannibal is not the only thing he has in mind..ON TEMPORARY HOLD





	1. Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I’m sorry for all of you but my writing energy is kind of at a very low level.
> 
> It’s now currently on hiatus.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal had been caught and now spend their time in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane in separate cells. Will yearns to be reunited with his husband and agrees to the dubious deal of Chilton..

Prison life was not easy. Will and Hannibal would know that seeing as they had been captured by the FBI in Santiago de Cuba some time ago and were imprisoned again. They had been spotted and trapped by undercover agents with a cunning ploy developed by Alana Bloom, Frederick Chilton and Jack Crawford when they were about to commit another murder. Thus they were brought back to the US and to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

If it had not been for Will being clingy and stubborn he would not have found himself in that situation as Hannibal would have sacrificed himself to protect him. To spare him the indignity of the avenge of Chilton. It was their downfall. But here they were, currently spending their days in separate cells at the Baltimore State Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane administered by Frederick Chilton who had made a miraculous recovery in the months after the horrible incident with Dolarhyde.Thanks to skin transplantation and other surgeries, he nearly looked like his old self.

At the precise moment they were incarcerated next to each other. Chilton did not allow them to share one cell together. There had been changes in the hospital.The walls were not thin enough anymore to understand everything what was being said. Besides their walls to the left and right were not transparent, preventing them from watching what the other was doing. It was only possible to communicate when they were wired up. Courtesy by Chilton who would frequently require the advice of both concerning murder cases of the FBI. Jack Crawford did not feel comfortable to come near them again and used him as an intermediate. 

Occasionally he would swap the cells in such a way they were facing each other, taking away their means of communication. Just to taunt them and to show who held the leash when they were not cooperating well. Every so often he would even place Will into another cell somewhere else in the building, to punish them even further. When Hannibal or Will were not participating or dropping derogatory remarks about Chilton’s recovery and doubting his competency in therapy he would take their toilet away and make them wear a straight jacket. And the ultimate threat was when they were at their worst, offering him false or cryptic hints leading the FBI to wrong assumptions, to place both in a yard with other criminal prisoners, saying they would gladly exploit them for sex. This was convincing enough to make Will and Hannibal obey and reluctantly help him with counsel on murder cases. Their minds were the only thing that saved them most from Chilton’s threats and his whimsies.

This time, though, both behaved reasonably well for some time and gave Chilton no apparent reason for punishment.

The psychiatrist was pleased, whistling to himself when he got up from his chair in his office to start his stroll to check on the inmates. He was in the most jovial mood as he thought he finally had the upper hand on the feral predators.Chilton made his way through the corridor, ignoring the screams and insults of other inmates, pretending to be not scared or intimidated. Last but not least he stood in front of the small cell of Will.

He always visited his precious prisoners last.

Unlike Hannibal, Will did not have additional barriers and orderlies standing next to the cell. It was one of his questionable decisions, but there was no Alana Bloom anymore who could chastise him for that. Frederick felt self-confident enough to believe he had enough power over them now.

Despite what Will did to him in the past, he was still unwillingly attracted to that cunning and good-looking man. Now and then he found himself secretly thinking about taking him out of the prison for one or two hours, doing things to him which he denied Hannibal on purpose.

Hypothetically of course but using Will for his own pleasure could mean to effectively hurt the man that framed and annoyed him so badly.This prospect pleased him, yet he did not dare to actually do it. But he was tempted and maybe he would if the occasion arose. He felt that both did not show such an impeccable manner out of fear alone.There was something else and he needed to find out what they wanted.

The former agent had aged well into his forties, Chilton noticed. The auburn curly hair was long enough again to caress his ears and pale cheeks thanks to the irregular visit of the prison’s barber, conveniently hiding the rather ugly scar on his left cheek. His unevenly shaved stubble graced his delicate face as always and the deep blue eyes were always so dangerously enchanting. Not to speak of his athletic yet lean body. He had obviously trained himself well during their stay in Cuba. He recalled how Will looked like when he took a shower, stealthily directing a look through the security cameras. The beautiful pale, yet scarred upper body. The lean thighs and that marvellous peachy ass. He wondered how often Lecter must have bent him over. He was convinced he had enjoyed his delicacies to the fullest, and Chilton could not blame him. Oh how badly he wanted to make him his little whore and imagine the look on Hannibal Lecter’s face.

When cautiously approaching him, Chilton saw he was sitting on his mattress, with his closed eyes, apparently lost in his mind palace again. The director could not suppress the thought of ruffling through his hair and pulling his head to his groin. Such forbidden thoughts were crossing his stimulated mind often.

Will’s cell was a light, still rather tiny one with beige, friendly walls unlike his last one he was trapped in some years ago. It was similar to Hannibal’s. Despite the considerably modest size in contrast to Hannibal’s rather vast and comparably ostentatious cell it was more spacious and comfortable than the old one. No stony walls, no dirty sink, no shabby,thin mattress causing back ache. Everything was clean, he had an own toilet and some books and a comfortable cot. This was undoubtedly what Crawford had talked Chilton into because one part of him still blamed himself that his favourite bloodhound went mad and could not bear the thought of his mistreatment in prison.

Pathetic, Chilton thought. The man could still not believe Graham was a dangerous psychopath, still having pity for him which he considered a mistake.

Currently, Will was yearning for a good fuck with Hannibal. His thoughts were roaming back to the times he spent with Hannibal in Cuba when they hunted together and enjoyed some good primal animalistic and occasional bloody sex. Since they were captured, they had not come close again. He needed to change that. A fabulous yet risky idea took shape in the back of his mind.

Chilton had been hinting he would need him for another murder case — or to put it into better words — he would have need of his active imagination. He was smiling to himself while waiting for the weekly visit of the psychiatrist, getting ready for his opportunity. Will had maintained the appearance of someone behaving well for a time and the chances were good, he could convince that man one way or another.

He knew the moral weaknesses of Chilton who was constantly driven by vanity and superficiality. He also was aware that Chilton occasionally threw a stealthy gaze at him when he finished his visits of the prisoners at cell around him. The director always visited Will last. and this gave Will the possibility to manipulate him emotionally.

“Good evening, Will,” The psychiatrist said in his condescending voice while he positioned himself in front of the transparent barrier in such a way he tried to radiate authority and composure, holding a folder in his hands.

Will knew what was coming next. As soon as Will heard Frederick Chilton talk he opened his eyes, got up and positioned himself in front of his cell, standing as close to the translucent barrier as he could. He behaved like a puppy, waiting for his owner to come back. Chilton took a few steps back, yet he was delighted observing the behaviour of Will.

“Ah, Frederick. Good to see you.” Will said in his soft baritone voice with a gentle smile curled on his face. “What can I do for you?” Will purred, continuing to be charming and luring. His beautiful soft blue eyes with the thick lashes were staring into Chilton’s coquettishly. The latter had to swallow harshly at the flirtation. He felt uncomfortably aroused. He did not know what was on the mind of Will Graham today but it could not be any good. Or could it? Did he know about his feelings? He suspected it and he knew he would be in trouble given the manipulation Graham had done before. Yet he couldn’t resist. It was dangerous but he wanted him for himself. 

Will hoped Chilton would take the bait. And he took it. He was thrown off his balance for some seconds before he regained his composure and retreated into his usual arrogant manner, “My, look at you, Will.”He started to taunt him.“What a good boy you are. It seems my methods seem to finally get through to you, don’t they? ”He gave him a twisted and satisfied smile.

Will feigned submissiveness to make Chilton believe he had power over him. He needed him to. “Yes, I believe so, Frederick. I know I’ve been a naughty boy.” Will heard himself say in his soft voice while continuing him with his puppy eyes.

Chilton had to grin. “Every wild animal can be domesticated”, he said in his nonchalant manner, “I believe we have tamed you a little bit, don’t you think?” He paused, flinging a condescending and suggestive sideways look at him. "You’re a purring little cub right now. I like that.” 

Frederick was a fool as always, Will thought to himself. He guessed he needed to remind him that he was not tamed at all. Maybe he could not show it in the way he liked to, but as far as the conversation was going there was another way. He sensed it.

“Now...Will. I have brought something for you to help me with.” The psychiatrist showed him the folder with the pictures and the reports.“

Will pursed his pink lips at the familiar sight of the all-too-familiar folder. Another murder case Chilton was trying to wear out their minds for. “Crawford is trying to break my active imagination again, hm?”

“Yes, he does.”Chilton answered, then paused, scrutinizing him attentively. “But that’s not the only reason I am here today.” Will looked at him with a blank face, trying to hide his curiosity but said nothing.

“Don’t you crave change, Will? You haven’t done anything worthwhile to keep your mind sharp or entertained. Sleeping, eating, reading,shitting, showering…so dull. ” Chilton remarked casually, his expressive eyebrows slightly raised, emphasizing the preceding sentence on purpose, hinting something essential was missing.

Will was sure there was a mild innuendo when he uttered the last few words. Chilton narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Will closely who did not pull a face, carefully calculating his options.He looked away for some moments.

"But you would like to do something different, don’t you?"The innuendo was clearly audible in the hospital director’s voice this time.

The imprisoned man adapted to his tease. “I wonder if you could get me the thing I really want.” Will finally said in his most teasing voice while pressing his body against the barrier in a seducing way.

Chilton instantly knew what he was playing at and revelled in the sight of him.But he was pulling the strings and would propose his own conditions. He was intrigued in what Will would actually say to this and which opinion his so-called murder husband would share on this delicate matter. He was very eager to see how this bargain he was about to make would influence their relationship towards each other.

“Tell me, Will.” Chilton said with a smug undertone in his voice. “I’m all ears.”

“It’s simple. Let Hannibal and me work together and we help you with this case.” Will suggested innocently.“If not then I’m afraid I have to refuse, Frederick.”

“This can be arranged in the easiest way,” Chilton said, smiling. “I’ll just wire you up again and you can have your little chit chat.”

“Oh no, Frederick. Not like that.” Will answered to that, giving him a suggestive look.

The psychiatrist did understand what he wanted, but he kept misunderstanding him just to hear it literally from his mouth. To have proof, his suspicions were correct.

“A webcam maybe?” Chilton mocked him.

Will rolled his eyes, annoyed at his strategy and feigned misunderstanding. “No...I need to be in the same room with him.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

A smug grin at Will’s annoyance appeared on Chilton’s face.”I think we’re getting closer to what you really want, Will.“

He walked towards the barrier until he was really close to Will’s face, barely inches away until he could smell his manly scent through the small hole in the plexiglass wall, feel his breath on his face. His eyes were glinting with lust, wandering down to his mouth and his body. Will remained calm.

“Here’s my bargain. One week in a shared cell with Lecter but at the end of the week you have to repay me that favour after our therapy session. If you do it, I’ll let you see him once a week afterwards. If you refuse, I’ll give you just one day.” Chilton whispered seducingly.

Will smiled kittenishly and contemplated on his options for some moments. Okay, he had no idea what Hannibal would have to say at this bargain. During the last years they have spent together none of them had committed infidelity nor talked about it.They had always stuck to each other. It was like an addiction to a drug and they orbited around each other like the earth revolved around the sun.He was curious to see how he would react though he would highly doubt it would end in a good way.

Will’s heart made a leap at the potential dynamic and distraction and his cock twitched in his white prisoner’s jumpsuit. And it was not because he shared a particular affection for Chilton.

It was because he would like to see Hannibal observing him fuck someone else, wondering what he would do. Would he stay calm and controlled given his past, become aroused even or be totally possessive? And not to speak of the intriguing possibilities evolving from fucking this clueless idiot. If he did it correctly, he could easily asphyxiate Frederick during sex. He wiped this thoughts aside. No, this death was too merciful and intimate when he came to think of it. Cutting him up and re-arrange his leftover organs -Will was sure this would be to Hannibal’s taste as well and calm him down again.

Will guessed he had to be a little slut to get what he desired and was mentally prepared to fuck himself out of prison. After making Chilton wait for his answer, enjoying his impatient demeanour, he made up his mind. He gave him another irresistible smile and breathed at last, looking at him with his soft eyes:

“Fine,I’ll do it. My body is all yours, Frederick.” 

Chilton was satisfied but astounded, too. He did not know to which lengths Will Graham would go to achieve his goals when it came to getting back to Hannibal Lecter. He grinned at him in an indecent manner. 

“Could we have a bit of privacy, though?” Will asked softly, fluttering his eyelashes.He knew the orderlies were looking all the time and there were security cameras everywhere. And he bet Chilton would be watching.

“This can be arranged. No security cameras tonight but I’ll keep a close eye on you in my office tomorrow. Just to see you're doing some actual work, too,” Chilton added with an amused and eager expression on his face, winking.

Will did not believe him at all. He was sure he would be watching later on in his office.Such a pervert but a part of him found unexpected pleasure at that. Hannibal would surely not be pleased at all at his kink. 

“I’ll have the orderlies escort you to his cell.” The hospital director answered. “And to the shower. I’d shower thoroughly if I were you. Enjoy,” he called and winked at him before turning away to walk towards his office again.


	2. Big Brother Is Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton wants to leave but he can’t resist the temptation of watching how the small seed of dismay he had planted in the receptive soil starts to grow. He enjoys watching how angry Hannibal is with Will and he finds himself aroused by watching them fuck.

It was already past 7 pm. Chilton had practically completed his official duties for today and was about to go home. He had visited all of his inmates, checked on the reports written by his staff who observed the behavior and progress of some of the psychopaths during the therapy sessions under his care and compared them with his own notes. He had on top finished drafting another article for the American Journal of Criminal Psychology to contradict the articles Lecter had published in the last years. He had not been idle despite his remarkable escape. The chief psychiatrist was lost in his usual self-satisfaction, earnestly hoping to counter the persuasive arguments Lecter had brought forward, leaning back into the leather chair in his self-important manner, while crossing his legs on the table. 

Chilton was determined to leave and get out of the door when his naughty thoughts and irresistible curiosity undoubtedly got the better of him. Changing his mind, he went back and turned on the notebook, waiting until he could log into the system again. It was the first time he could witness their behavior when they were together on their own in one shared cell. He had not allowed it before. Of course, there were orderlies waiting, hidden from sight, throwing a careful glance at the prisoners. To be honest, he did not envy them but they were paid for their job and the salary was reasonable.

His breathing quickened and the psychiatrist quickly removed his jacket, throwing it to the side of his desk. He wondered what the murder husbands were doing right now. Were they already fucking each other’s ass or still sucking their cocks off? Or were they indeed killing each other because of the small seed of dismay Chilton had planted between them? He moistened his lips and smiled maliciously to the screen. The possessiveness of Lecter would be so delicious to watch while he unleashed his wrath. He did feel a bit of sympathy for the former agent but a part of him would thrill in how Lecter would take him if he did not murder him. The moans, groans, and screams of Graham in his high-pitched voice would be priceless if it happened. He smiled to himself. Any of these things would suit him just fine.

The dynamics of that couple would be indeed fascinating to observe. Mason Verger once said what could possibly happen if they were both put into a cage? He personally always swayed between strangling each other, ripping each other’s penis off with their bare teeth or fucking each other until their asses were a bloody mess.

It was such an unspeakable shame Verger did not live to see this scenario in front of him. Or perhaps not, when he came to think of it- a sick sadist less in this world was a relief. Maybe he should write about it in his next book. The only thing he’d still need was a title but he was sure that the empirical observations of these savage beasts in their current habitat were more than inspiring.

He pondered on how Will’s delicate face would look like during orgasm when Lecter would push him to the edge if he was optimistic. His head with the curls thrown back. His sky-blue eyes were unfocussed. The whites were visible. Sweat running down the pectoral muscles on his upper body. Chilton also wondered how the empath would react to this kind of sensation. Probably similar to when Lecter overloaded his visual cortex years ago.

Chilton looked down for a moment and felt his cock growing half erect in his boxer shorts at his fantasies.

The doctor was all set now. He put on his bluetooth earphones, checked the security cameras, switching channels until he found the cell where his most infamous prisoners were currently busy.

He poured himself a glass of his favorite Bourbon whiskey and he halted when he wanted to take a sip. Voices of employees who had finished their shift and were now passing by his office we're audible and he winced. The last thing he needed was to be caught in the act and removed from his comfortable director’s position once again. He would hate to read another derogatory article about him on Tattlecrime.com. Lounds would tear him apart like a wolf his prey once his pervert fantasies and inclinations came to light. Shuddering, Chilton stood up, locked the door, just to be sure to be undisturbed and made himself comfortable in his chair once more. He smirked to himself when he entered the drama that began to unfold in front of his eyes.

Chilton chuckled gleefully and zoomed in. Obviously, he had missed the beginning of the show, yet Lecter did not look very pleased, even disgusted as far as he could make out from the angle and made some steps towards him. So he was angry. Will was obviously trying to explain to him something, standing in the top right corner of the room. He was always speaking in such a quiet voice, on purpose of course, that Chilton did not get what was said and frowned. Cunning boy. He would have the need to install other microphones in the room eventually but he promised them some privacy.

He observed how Lecter’s face suddenly darkened a bit, in disgust or anger he could not say. Lecter instantly threw a stare into the camera, fully aware of him passively watching. The director smiled.

Hello there. Big brother is watching you, Doctor Lecter.

Chilton got what he wanted. They were not killing each other after all. At least not yet. Both were naked now. They had furiously torn their jumpsuits off each other. Lecter pulled Will’s hair harshly as he took him in his mouth and he closed his eyes in arousal. That’s what this naughty boy should be doing to him and not to that cannibal, Chilton thought to himself.

After a while of Will working on his cock, he hauled him up, all of a sudden, straddled the legs of Will Graham violently and pushed him with the upper body against the bookshelves. Chilton pouted. A shame. The view on the splendid pectoral muscles of Will was blocked. But the sight of Hannibal’s back was not so bad either while the latter thrust angrily into his partner.

This was entertaining, Chilton thought in genuine amusement. He laughed, nearly choking on his whiskey. He sincerely hoped that Will would not slip out of this offer.

Apparently, the murder husbands were handling some kind of domestics in their own way.

Before he grasped what he was doing, he had unbuckled the belt of his dress pants, unzipping them and discovered himself stroking his cock which was fully hard now. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft while he watched and listened to the furious voice and the moans and pained cries escaping Will’s mouth.

He blinked confused, slightly taken aback by himself at his arousal. It seemed he had discovered a new kind of kink. He moaned and closed his eyes It took him some strokes until he reached his climax. In fact, it was a miracle that he managed to come again. But the surgeons at the John Hopkins hospital performed a marvelous job at his penis transplantation.

Chilton quickly wiped away his cum before putting on his pants again. When he got dressed, his mouth hanging open. Hannibal was currently choking Will, wrapping his hands around his throat while he fucked him roughly - no, violently was the accurate word. Chilton was glued to the screen like he was a spectator to an absolutely excellent show running at prime time.

For one moment he was bothered. It did not seem that it went particularly well for Will as he perceived the choking sounds. But maybe it was their kink, after all, Chilton thought, shrugging his shoulders, before resolutely shutting down the portable computer again. He would trust his staff to handle this matter. He left the room with a self-pleased smile on his face.


	3. Tame the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally gets to see his husband again after months of suffering separation. Hannibal suspects that Will hides something from him and he’s getting angry and possessive and doesn’t let Will explain what he’s up to.

When Will entered the vast cell of Hannibal, he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He had no idea whether his soulmate already knew of his controversial plan because it was Hannibal after all whom he rarely could deceive in his intentions. The orderlies, one young fellow named Nick and another middle-aged man called Barney, who volunteered to take over the shift after others had politely refused, pushed him into the cell. Some moments after he discovered that Barney had secretly slipped a small bottle of lube into his hands, winked at him when Will was gazing back in astonishment before closing and locking the security door.

Will did not want to know how the employee came into the possession of the bottle but he suspected it was either another gesture of the lustful psychiatrist or simple a nicety of the employee. Some guards were friendlier than others and this one seemed to be fond of him, too, which played to his advantage most of the time when he was on duty. He was always polite despite his job. Either Hannibal did not care about him, or he didn’t know. At any rate, he was about to find out how he would feel about his plan. He quickly hid it behind his back to not draw Hannibal’s suspicion.

His lover was currently sitting in front of the wooden table in the bottom left corner of the cell. The niceties had been reinstated after he had shown he could hold his sharp tongue behind his teeth, allowing Chilton to taunt him for being a toothless tiger now.

He looked up in apparent surprise when he smelled the familiar scent of his husband. Hannibal stopped sketching and watched Will warily and in astonishment in his maroon eyes. The latter approached him with slow steps until he stood behind him, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and planted a soft kiss on his greyed hair before facing him again.

Hannibal closed his eyes for some seconds, relishing in the hug and kiss. He had definitely missed him. It has been some weeks ago since he last saw him. Months since they had physical contact. Even Hannibal who had always shown impeccable self-discipline could not suppress the urges to be intimate again.

“What a pleasant surprise, Will. I assume you must have been purring like a cat for Chilton”, his husband said in his calm and warm voice, the maroon eyes ever watchful while he studied Will’s face and body with fondness and interest.

Will ruffled through his hair and Hannibal nuzzled into the palm of his hand.

“I have promised to be a good boy” Will simply commented, showing him the folder with report on the Buffalo Bill case Chilton had given him, not daring to mutter which arrangement he had made with him.

He walked cautiously a few steps back into the other corner where the mic above couldn’t record everything. Just in case. Even after the years they spend together Hannibal was still a force to be reckoned with if there was something he was not pleased with altogether. Or, to phrase it differently, when Will messed up again. Despite his efforts, it was always Hannibal who was in control.

Hannibal looked at the investigative file, then at Will again, realising something. He sniffed and gave him a sceptical and dubious sideways look.

“You showered. Since when does our dear Frederick allow you to shower twice a day?

Will shrugged his shoulders, grinning slyly.“He was in particular good mood when I talked to him.”

Hannibal frowned and replied nothing. The clocks were turning inside his head and the short silence between the men was suddenly filled with electricity. He got up from the chair and yet his face did not betray what he was thinking but Will sensed he was putting everything together.

Will swallowed harshly. Oh oh. This could not mean any good.Hannibal’s face darkened all of a sudden.

“Have you become his pet now?” Hannibal finally asked sceptically.

Will frowned, knitted his eyebrows at this reproach and gave him an innocent look, shrugging his shoulders. “Guess I’m the same pet as you are currently.”

Hannibal made some steps towards Will but he tried to remain calm. The face of his husband changed into a mixture of disgust and anger as he seemed to guess what Will had done.

“Hannibal, I-“ Will hissed.“I can explain.”

He tried using his puppy look again, his eyes being his ultimate weapon now. Most of the time it worked but sometimes it did not. Hannibal’s facial expression remained unchanged. Shit.

“Please do, before I kill you right now, Will” , Hannibal threatened. Will was sure he wouldn’t but then again the thing he did was something that was akin to betrayal. And both knew fully well what it meant to betray each other.

“I made a deal with Chilton to be with you for one week.” Will finally admitted quietly. 

“And what did you promise him?” Hannibal asked him, his voice filled with cold fury.

Will was silent for some seconds, hesitating but the murderous stare of his husband commanded him to speak. “He asked me to fuck him if I want to see you again for one week.”

Hannibal responded nothing to that. Instead anger and disappointment were written in every inch of his face.

“You prostituted yourself. Have I taught you so little that you have to resort to these methods?“ Hannibal remarked coldly, his face showing hurt, his lips curled in disgust. “I thought you would think better of yourself and the promise you made. I wanted to protect you exactly from this indignity. But apparently your promises and my intentions don’t mean anything to you.”

He drew so close to Will and he touched his face like he did some years ago when Will stood in his kitchen before Hannibal left him behind with his abdomen slashed wide open. Will was lucky there were no linoleum knives at hand.

“No, Hannibal, I still respect them. I know what I am doing. Trust me”,Will said in a quiet, choked voice. Hannibal was enraged. Will prepared himself for the disaster that was about to follow, expecting him to lash out any time now.

“Come on, Hannibal, just let me explain-”, Will started. Of course he knew Chilton would probably listen to their conversation but at this rate he would rather take the risk although he chose the corner where the microphone would not record him.

Hannibal ignored him and his intended explanations and just tore down his jumpsuit and boxers from his body furiously, as if to humiliate and punish him in front of the others. He exposed Will’s body for the whole prison. Hannibal risked a look at the opposite cell whose inmate Multiple Miggs started to gaze at his nude body with widened eyes filled with his insanity and anger. The criminal hammered against the plexiglass with his fist, screaming some inaudible words.

The meaning and threat were obvious to Will even though he could not hear them. Reading his lips and seeing him masturbating was enough. When his rage ended as one guardian approached his cell to warn him, he made obscene gestures and a symbolic movement with his hands and he shot his cum on the floor as he came at the sight of his body. Will swallowed for a moment. Actually he had expected Hannibal to be more understanding but the beast inside the man was going on a rampage. To what end Will did not know. A part of him was scared, but another wanted that. Hannibal seemed to know that as well.

“Filthy whore.” Hannibal merely remarked, smirking, breathing heavily, too touch starved and aroused. Will had to smirk a bit at the use of language but he remained cautious as Hannibal was still fuming with cold anger. Outside the orderlies hastily drew away from sight and a some kind of barrier was erected to screen them from view. What a luxury, Will thought to himself. He only hoped he could shower in peace and avoid the envy of the other inmates. But if he did it right, he could even persuade Chilton to let him shower on his own just like before.

Hannibal was surprised. He did not expect this and furrowed his brows again while turning around. His planned humiliation had only lasted for a short while.

“See? This arrangement also has some advantages”, Will grinned mischievously. “We have some privacy tonight.”

At this his partner flung a menacing stare into the camera before turning back to Will again.

“Oh, really?” Hannibal remarked in an icy tone. He still stood in his calm yet menacing posture in front of Will who watched him attentively, knowing there were only seconds left to act before Hannibal did.

With a quick and equally furious movement, Will tore the jumpsuit from Hannibal, before going down on his knees. His fingers were running along every part of the body he had yearned to caress for so long.

Time to tame the beast, Will thought to himself.

It seemed to have an effect for Hannibal could not help himself and moaned at the touch of his fingers which were moving along his collarbone, his pectoral muscles, his hips, then cupping his firm ass before ultimately touching his cock at last when Will had come to rest on his knees.

“Calm down, Hannibal“, Will purred, fluttering his eyelashes, looking up at his husband seducingly, while he caressed the soft erect cock of his husband with his hands. It hardened as soon as he played with his shaft, sliding his fingers up and down. Hannibal observed him, his face still unimpressed but calmer now.When Will licked the glans of his cock with his tongue and took him fully into his mouth, moving his head in a steady pace, he felt victorious as Hannibal closed his eyes and let some moans escape from his mouth.

Will felt he was out of danger when the unpredictability of the beast returned. Faster than he could grasp what happened, Hannibal hauled him up, his hands gripping his wrists very tightly. He was not prepared and hissed “Hannibal-” who only stared at him with eyes glinting in lust and anger. Hannibal pinned him with his upper body against the bookshelves.

Will grimaced in pain as the sharp edges of the books pushed against the area of his collarbone and the pectoral muscles. He moaned out loud as Hannibal straddled his legs violently and stretched his cheeks. He was about to thrust into the hole, the tip of his cock brushing against the entrance.

No, you do not dare, Hannibal, Will thought furiously. Even during their wildest fucks they always used lube at least. His body tensed up as his cock threatened to enter his hole without lubricant.

“There’s lube on the table” Will hissed through gritted teeth. He had put it on the wooden table when Hannibal was not looking.

Hannibal contemplated for a moment but even though he was furious he would not go so low. Even now he was courteous although it was rather for his own sake. He did not want to be seen like the other inmates who were prone to rape so he obeyed.

“So you’re not only selling your body to Chilton, but also to the orderlies,” Hannibal remarked disdainfully while he went to fetch the bottle before pushing his upper body against the back of Will again. This time with more pressure. Will gasped again.

“You should really be ashamed of yourself” Hannibal said in a raised and furious voice while he thrusted violently into Will’s ass after using some of the lube.He pushed his cock into him without mercy, ignoring Will’s groans. “You’re mine. You promised that to me on our wedding day that no one else may touch your body and you could have told me about your promiscuous tendencies a lot earlier, Will.” Hannibal muttered in his ear. He lightly bit into his neck and shoulders, drawing blood from the wounds with his tongue. The sweet coppery taste of Will’s blood on his lips. Hannibal had missed it so much. Will hissed. He wrapped his hands around his neck and throat as Will’s sex noises started to annoy him, causing Will to choke. “You’re such a noisy whore,”Hannibal hissed into his ear. Will couldn’t answer, as Hannibal was throttling him quite firmly. “I could kill you now.” Hannibal whispered. “But strangling you is too merciful, don't you agree?” Hannibal had to smirk.Despite his anger he enjoyed the rough sex and the power over him. It pushed him closer to his climax. He let go of Will whose lips were starting to turn blue and who was about to lose his consciousness.

Hannibal pulled out and went to to the door where the private bathroom was concealed and fetched some toilet paper to wipe himself clean. Will was exhausted, sweaty and panting, breathing in deeply.He could use another shower, but he knew he would not get another one. His cock was still erect as Hannibal purposefully denied him his orgasm. “I haven’t come, Hannibal” Will snarled reproachfully. He ignored Will whose ass was full of his cum, running down the insides of his thighs and merely directed a smug glance at his butt from the corners of his eyes, satisfied he had marked him as his own before putting on his boxer shorts and the jump suit again.

“I don’t care,” Hannibal merely answered in a cold, detached tone, still ignoring him. “Sluts don’t deserve to be spoiled. Regard this as your merciful punishment.”

“And don’t defile the books and clean the floor, if you don’t mind.” Hannibal added casually. “Or I might consider taking a small bite. I‘m always hungry as you might very well know, Will.“

Christ, why did he marry this dumb, possessive cannibal, Will thought in his anger and frustration, staring at his husband while he touched himself and pumped his cock with fierce strokes. Hannibal had fucked Alana and Bedelia. Promiscuous tendencies,please. What a hypocrite. And honestly, there was no reason to be jealous of fucking -or pretending to do so - the crispy french fry Chilton because he did not want to do it in the first place for his pleasure. 

“Fuck my life”, Will cursed to himself , jerking off in front of his husband who resumed working on his sketches again in the other corner of the room, his eyes fixed on the paper before him.

Hannibal merely smiled to himself at hearing his curse and answered nonchalantly: “I already have, thank you.”

When Will had finished and cleaned up, he flung a nasty glance at Hannibal who still pretended he wasn’t there, too focussed on his charcoal drawings. Will then grabbed the case file, read the autopsy reports on Frederike Bimmel, sighing out loud in frustration and annoyance, sulking on the cot next to Hannibal’s which the orderlies had procured for him. Will feared this week might be the worst he had spent with Hannibal so far and he regretted being moved into his cell.


	4. Is This a Competition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has calmed down the next morning. Will contemplates his options. He pleads Barney to take him out of the conjoint cell nonetheless. His husband intervenes. They have a short talk and Will discovers he has also a plan in mind. Hannibal wants Will to keep going with his plan in case his doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of block I had finally an idea for another chapter. 
> 
> I have an ending in mind - it's just the way of getting there that always bugs me.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The next morning came with the loud and impolite waking call of an orderly whose name was Denise. The same corpulent and rude woman who had been tormenting Hannibal some years ago. Will woke up when her harsh voice resounded through the speakers in the room. Will realized that they had fallen asleep in an improvised, yet uncomfortable spooning position on the two cots pushed together despite the angry and rough sex. He groaned and grunted while trying to get up from the cot. But he had been inadvertently been the little spoon, so needed his lover to back away first. Hannibal reluctantly released his grip around his waist. Looking at his lover in expectation, Will realized Hannibal still chose to play the jealous, sulking husband despite his changed temper. He didn’t press a kiss on his lips just like in Cuba, nor did he indulge him and make up for his behavior last night, ignoring Will’s erection and went straight to the toilet to relieve himself. Will’s mood had already darkened and the day not even started.

He barely exchanged a word with him during their conjoint private morning shower or breakfast which was muddy, grey porridge, cheap scrambled eggs, and sausages of dubious origin. Having been spoiled a long time by the best cook he ever knew, even Will despised the prison food and only ate as much as he needed to not lose weight.

They hadn’t even started reviewing the case file together. Hannibal was looking at them without consulting or asking him. He skipped through the gruesome pictures of the skinned female victim, making his own conclusions.

Will was considering his options. He was already pretty certain to ask Chilton if he could go back into his cell but he didn’t know when he would come back to them as the psychiatrist rather preferred staying away from his patients as long as he could. Last time, Miggs had thrown something akin to cum at him when he was talking to him and he reduced his visits to the absolute minimum. Having seen Miggs’ madness, Will couldn’t exactly blame Chilton. He found that lunatic annoying. Hannibal had agreed on that once they had settled into their prison life. 

Will sighed and he gazed at Hannibal who was sitting on the cot with his eyes closed, lost in his mind palace as if he was retrieving a memory related to Buffalo Bill. 

He was sure Hannibal knew who the killer was and that he just took his time in considering his own options on how to break out of jail and not follow through with his own design.

Will leaned his head back against the white wall. If he had to go through his plan he would have loved some mental support by his husband. But seeing as the cameras and microphones recorded basically everything and seeing Hannibal was still not approving, it would be tough to explain and so he was on his own. He hoped for Barney to drop by again to ask him a favor. But he probably wouldn’t come back - there were other criminals to attend to after all. 

But Will was luckier than he would have deemed possible. After a while of waiting and reconstructing the crimes of the serial killer in his mind palace, imagining with precision how he removed the skin, remembering the details of the forensic report, Barney approached the plexiglass window. He opened it and tore them both out of their thoughts. He threw two headsets through the hole in the plexiglass wall.

“Dr.Lecter, Mr.Graham, you have one visitor coming to you. Please make sure you behave yourselves or you won’t see each other until the end of your life. It is not my doing but a warning by Dr. Chilton”, Barney informed them in his calm, deep and polite voice.

Will wrinkled his forehead and Hannibal looked up from the file he had snatched from Will and looked equally curious but kept out of the conversation for now.

“Hello, Barney. Is Dr. Chilton dropping by today?” Will inquired, trying to keep his voice as neutral and expressionless as possible. His heart made a jump. He didn’t want to leave but Hannibal gave him no other choice with his possessiveness and sulking.The plan was difficult enough, he didn’t have the energy to deal with a jealous cannibal while he was not sure what Frederick held for him in store. He had a feeling that he was still holding grudges because of Dolarhyde.

Barney shook his head. “I’m afraid he’s not available today. He has a lot of appointments with some other patients and psychiatrists. By the way, it’s a FBI visit. A trainee is coming to interview you. I suggest you both keep up your good manners and you won't be in trouble.”

Will cocked an eyebrow at the mention of the trainee. “Jack Crawford has finally a new pony in the stable?” He asked, being sardonic but also a little amused at how the special agent refused to learn from what happened to Miriam Lass.

Hannibal chuckled at his husband’s use of his own phrase. Hannibal peeped up at Barney, suddenly interested in the conversation. He stood up from the cod, smoothing his jumpsuit as much as he could, approached his husband again and laid a hand on his shoulder as if he was afraid to lose Will.

“Hello Barney. Good to see you. Jack must be pretty desperate if he resorts to such methods again. A trainee..very unwise of him", Hannibal remarked, stroking the choking mark on Will’s throat and kissing his neck with his lips as if he wanted to make up for his behaviour last night. Will only stiffened under his touches, glancing at him with annoyance in eyes and Hannibal withdrew again as if he had been sting by a bee.

Barney shrugged his shoulders. “Seems like that. I don't know that much. I'm only a guardian.”

“Could you give Chilton a message from me , Barney ?” Will pleaded, throwing a sideways glance at his partner who frowned, suddenly alarmed at his eagerness to inquire the director’s whereabouts.

Barney hesitated and pressed his lips together for a moment and looked pensive.”I’ll try. What’s the matter?” He eyed Will with a skeptical expression on his face.

“Tell him, I retreat from the bargain”, Will replied swallowing the lump in his throat.“I want to go back to my cell.”

Barney didn’t react at first, baffled by the suggestion. When the information reached the right part of his brain and was digested, he granted him an amused look. He laughed, shook his head in disbelief and the chubby orderly crossed his arms while examining him with knitted eyebrows.

“Oh, I’ll never understand you two.” Barney retorted, sighing and chuckling softly. “But I’ll try to give him the message about your decision on whatever you have _ bargained _ with him.

Hannibal returned to his husband after walking in circles for a while and gripped his shoulders with his hands when he heard the shocking request leaving Will’s mouth.

“No, Barney. He will stay here.” Hannibal answered in a decisive tone, gripping his shoulders even tighter. “I want to have all of my husband in this short period of time.”

Will hurled a furious glance back at him as he wrestled his shoulders out of his clutch.

“I can make my own decisions, Hannibal, thank you.” Will shot back at him.

Barney gazed from one killer to another. He found these marital spats between his favourite criminals funny but this time he held his laughter back.

“Well, there seems to be an obvious disagreement between what Mr. Graham wants and what you want, Dr. Lecter “, the orderly commented with an understanding smile.

”Marriage is always about finding compromises”, Hannibal countered with a smirk, tilting his head to his husband again. Will only sighed and picked up the headsets from the floor instead, ignoring Hannibal’s comment.

“I imagine. I’ve already found it difficult to please my girlfriend with the right movie choice yesterday.” Barney remarked dryly. He coughed. “Anyway, you’ll have to stay together until the interview with the FBI trainee is over before anything happens."

Barney’s phone beeped and he withdrew it from his pocket. He stared at the message and swiped to unlock the screen to text back."I have to go and fetch your visitor”, Barney answered with a second glance on his watch, nearly apologetic and sorry to interrupt the chit chat with the dangerous murder husbands. “I’ll deliver the message and see what I can do, Mr. Graham. But I can’t promise anything. If Dr. Chilton agrees, you’ll know.”

“Thank you, Barney”, Will retorted in a kind, purring voice.“That’s nice of you.”

The orderly nodded, shut the hole in the plexiglass again and left, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. He muttered something like ”These two”, under his breath.

Hannibal glared at Will in bemusement and outright shock.

“I thought you had missed me?” Hannibal asked, following Will to the right corner of the room for more privacy. “Why do you want to go back?” He sounded hurt and irritated. His voice was higher-pitched than usual. Forgotten was his wrath of yesterday.

Will exhaled sharply and clenched his jaw. “Because as you have clearly shown me yesterday you’re not okay with the deal. I know I shouldn’t have done that without consulting you, so I decided to break the deal we had for one week.”

Hannibal hummed. “That’s true. I still shudder when I think about the mere idea of sharing you with Chilton.” He lowered his voice, moving his head towards Will’s ear. ”But it’s always worth to have a back up plan.” He mumbled into his ear with an impish and knowing smile.

Will scowled. “Do you want to tell me that you have a plan?” He murmured back. “Is this a competition?”

“Oh yes”, Hannibal muttered. “I can’t wait to see which one is better.” There was a new malicious but amused glint in his maroon eyes. “Okay”, Will hissed, narrowing his eyes. “It’s a deal.”

Hannibal purred and his face grew all loving and soft. He came off to be placated and pulled Will into a tender kiss, which caused the world to stop spinning for some moments. But their new-found peaceful moment in their strained relationship didn't last long.Hannibal suddenly sniffed, irritated at the scent of the exquisite, feminine perfume, permeating the walls of the cell. He slowly turned around to see a short young woman with curly brown hair, black eyes and an atrocious cheap black bag standing in front of the door. She was equipped with a headset and cleared her throat to draw their attention. 

Will did the same and approached the plexiglass wall with his husband, curious about the new agent stepping into his shoes and taking over the mess at the bureau.

“Hello, Dr. Lecter. Hello Mr. Graham”, she greeted them coolly with a polite yet distant smile on her face. She tucked one curl of her hair behind her ear when both returned her curious gaze without blinking. Her light, nervous voice, amplified by the microphone echoed in the room, “My name is Clarice Starling and I would like to ask you some questions if you don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are worried about Hannibal/Clarice: It’s not going to happen in this fic. Just a bit of flirtation probably in the next chapters to get what he wants. 
> 
> I hope I can make it interesting.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
